


Payphone

by GMS_Prime



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMS_Prime/pseuds/GMS_Prime
Summary: Thorin remembers a life in another world and upon discovering Bilbo returned as well, has tried over the years to reconnect with the burglar, or John as he is known now. However they’re not the only ones who have returned; Smaug or Sherlock has returned as well and already has his hooks into Bilbo. Thorin in his desperation decides to take a more drastic approach to awakening Bilbo’s memories.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> Clips used: Spooks(MI:5), Strike Back, Sherlock, Fargo, The Hobbit: An unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug, The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies(trailer)  
> Song: Payphone by Maroon 5
> 
> For entertainment purposes only; no copyright infringement intended


End file.
